<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Rapture by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685524">Blood Rapture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley'>Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira Gets Turned On By Danger, Alternate Universe – Bloodborne, Astral Projection, Biting, Blowjobs, Ghosts, Goro May Give Akira Boners But Akira Gives Goro A Boner In His Heart, Is It Voyeurism If Your Queen Astral Projects Into The Room And Wants In On The Sex, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Silencing Kink, Voyeurism, gagging, porn without plot/plot what plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira accidentally lands himself into Cainhurst Castle, freezing and hopelessly lost. Pitying him, the lone keeper of the house allows Akira to stay but first he insists on getting him warmed up before going to sleep.</p><p>tl;dr Akira gets railed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Rapture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance because I don't know Bloodborne very well but I like the aesthetics, ambiance, themes, plot and central game mechanic (combat = health recovery). </p><p>Goro is a Cainhurst noble. Akira is a milquetoast. It is what it is. /laugh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Castle Cainhurst was everything and nothing Akira expected: a lone demesne built on a mountaintop where the snow was deep and unrelenting. The occupants clearly had their own extravagant tastes, radical culture and a sense of aesthetics that were frowned upon by the Church for the lack of solemness and humility— red candles, heavily gilded picture frames of illustrious women, and marble statues seemingly depicting a people with open eyes and a spine that postured tall— the exact opposite of what the Church wanted in their art and expressions.</p><p>Akira would’ve felt cozy for all of it if it weren’t for the ghosts who chased after him with their decapitated heads and swords.</p><p>He was currently trapped inside a treasure chest in an attempt to escape the dead ladies whose causes of deaths were far from savory. Though ‘trapped’ sounded like an unfortunate accident he had fallen into instead of being a deliberate action he had taken out of desperation.</p><p>At least the ornate chest he had crawled into had enough space for his body if tucked in a fetal position and there was enough space to breathe. Even though it kept the cold out, his glasses were fogging up, and the breathable air won’t last him for life, especially with the screaming ghosts trying to hack away at his conveniently enforced hiding place. No rest and peace to be had even in death, if the ground was cursed enough to bind the souls of the dead like the ghosts trying to destroy the chest.</p><p>“What seems to be the commotion, ladies?” A voice cut through the wailing and striking of swords. “Has a rat aggravated your peace?”</p><p>The ghosts stopped battering the chest as if in command, and Akira could hear the heavenly voice that stopped his continued assault in clarity. “I could smell you from here, intruder. Come out or I’ll give you the same courtesy as the specters whose solace you have disturbed.”</p><p>Akira gave what strength his freezing bones had left in pushing the lid open and his tentative savior had no inclination in helping him up. As soon as he was able pry the lid from its hinges wide enough, he squeezed himself through no matter how unsightly he must’ve looked. He dropped face first into the cold marble, crawling on his hands and knees to pull out the rest of him out.</p><p>“Those ratty clothes...” The voice muttered in condescending thought. “You’re from Yharnam.”</p><p>Akira looked up. The ghosts were gone save for a figure decked in dark armor, crow feathers and a beak-shaped helm. The armored figure pointed their sword at him as he tried to stand on his legs.</p><p>“Are you human?”</p><p>“Depends who’s asking.” The man replied and kept his blade up. “Are you one of the Healing Church’s zealots?”</p><p>“Fuck the Church. Nobody there’s left human and everyone’s trying to kill me!” Akira scoffed. “If you’re going to do the same, then get on with it.”</p><p>The man seemed to consider their positions and lowered the blade, but his other hand ghosted near his belt where the curve of a pistol’s handle peeked underneath. “Only those with the blood or belonging of Cainhurst make can find this place. Can you provide me with proof that you have either or?”</p><p>Akira searched in his pockets for the letter he had taken with him and handed it over.  </p><p>“Where or from whom did you get this?”</p><p>“I dunno. It was already open and it had directions in it.” Akira shrugged and kept his gaze forward, even though the man in front of him had no discernable face to focus on. “I had to run towards somewhere. Am I in the right place?”</p><p>“This is addressed to an Akira Kurusu.”</p><p>“That’s… my name. Yes.” Akira tried to look as convinced as possible because ever since he had stolen the letter from Doctor Iosefka, seeing his printed name in foreign stationery was still the strangest thing he had ever seen. The man tilted his head as he looked over the letter and the broken seal, no doubt discerning whether the stationery or penmanship was legitimate or not. In the end, he surrendered and pocketed the letter away.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll believe you for now. Welcome to Castle Cainhurst, Akira Kurusu.” He sheathed his sword away and gestured his arm in an inviting manner. “The family would be delighted to have you.”</p><p>The moment he finished the greeting, Akira felt an uncomfortable prickling in his skin as his hairs stood on their ends and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. If the keeper explained that the statues and tall portraits that lined the walls were explicitly made to capture the subject’s likeness, he would be inclined to believe it because he could swear every single head had their eyes turned towards him.</p><p>“I insist you stay here for the night. You must be absolutely freezing after that… exhilarating welcome with the specters.”</p><p>Akira postured warily. “How can I be sure you’re not going to kill me?”</p><p>“I expected you’d be cautious. My name is Goro Akechi, keeper of this noble house.” He bowed in a modest manner, which threw off Akira’s apprehensiveness towards him a little. “Despite this summons’ inexplicable origins it was legitimately penned and formally addressed to your name. I won’t dare tarnish the remaining honor we have by withholding from you our hospitality.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll believe you for now.” Akira threw his words back at him, to which the keeper seemed to have taken in good favor if his little smile was a good indicator.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akira kept a distance of a few feet as he followed behind the keeper through the halls, now unusually quiet save for the howling snowstorm outside. Goro conversed with him from time to time, and it helped distract him out of the feeling of eyes watching him from the windows and the paintings.</p><p>“You come from Yharnam, correct? Have you heard of the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst?”</p><p>“Once or twice. Do you know them?”</p><p>“You tell me. Not a single soul can leave this place since the Church had decreed to purge every single one of my blood out of this earth.”</p><p>Akira had always felt sick in hearing the Church’s conquest against the Vilebloods no matter how they spun it as a ‘good cause’ and a ‘preventative measure’ to preserve the good blood. The fact that the stories were true made him feel worse. “You said only those with your blood and something from Cainhurst could find this place, so you should be safe from the Executioners, right?”</p><p>“Good to hear you still have your wits about you. But yes, I am safe. Some otherworldly illusion was cast about the demesne to hide us away and to keep us from crossing the threshold.”</p><p>“You can’t get out?”</p><p>“Imprisoned, in every way.” They stopped before a doorway with a metal grate barring the way forward. Goro produced a key from his coat and inserted it in the protruding, box-shaped lock in the front of the grate. Akira cautiously stepped back as heavy mechanical sounds unwound from inside the room. The various sounds of metal clanging and grinding from within the walls hardly sounded welcoming and he couldn’t stop imagining the room being some kind of trick-chamber where intruders were lured and their blood drained in efficient ways.</p><p>The metal grate retracted into the floor and ceiling, their entry now unbarred and the mechanical sounds finally ceased.</p><p>“After you.” Goro gestured, but thankfully noticed his apprehension. “It’s a reinforced safe room built with a mechanism that only unlocks with this key. I use it as my personal sleeping quarters, and it has enough sleeping accommodations for multiple guests. Does that reassure you?”</p><p>“Is the bed more than some boxes and a blanket?”</p><p>“We have a four-poster made for more than two and the reclining couches all perfectly intact. Should I describe the carpeted floors as well?”</p><p>“I’m good, then.” Akira muttered, stepping forward into the metal threshold and glancing from time to time as he was ushered into his accommodations. The room had clearly had seen better days—shredded drapery, discolorations and claw marks etched on the walls, loose floorboards, and unscraped pools of wax from expired candles lined in every corner and furniture possible—signs of difficult times that must’ve occurred when the Executioners laid siege to the place. Even then, the splendor and polish that lingered still caught Akira’s eyes.</p><p>Though perhaps it was easy for him to say if compared to the storage closet he was allowed to squat and paid rent to in Yharnam.</p><p>Goro locked the door behind them, but the familiar crackle of a healthy fire in the fireplace warranted all of Akira’s attention and he couldn’t resist bee-lining towards it despite himself. His thin thread of common sense in the brain was the only thing holding him back from reaching in the fire to rid of the cold that had clung deep in his bones. Thankfully, Goro didn’t seem to mind his rash behavior and allowed his desperation go undisturbed. “You may take a moment to catch your breath. I’ll have your bath ready in the meantime.”</p><p>“There’s a bathroom?”</p><p>“We have every necessity available in here. Warm yourself by the fire all you like.”</p><p>Akira had practically thrown himself down on his knees before the fireplace’s glow, his suspicions set aside for now as he slowly felt the warmth of the flames. Since he had stepped his bare feet into Cainhurst, he was ready to accept the fact that he’ll die without knowing how warmth felt like again.</p><p>The cold howl of winter seemed so far away now. Feeling was slowly returning under his skin and he was relieved that his toes hadn’t succumbed to frostbite yet.</p><p>While he looked forward to sleeping in the lavish four-poster bed at the corner of the room, he’d prefer to be scrubbed clean first. He wanted nothing more to do with the muck and blood he had sunken into to escape Yharnam, and he’ll erase all traces of that awful place away from his body as much as possible.</p><p>He was slightly beginning to feel the fire’s real heat in his fingertips when Goro returned. The sight of his beak-shaped helm, damp-feathered cloak and mysterious aura felt quite right with how ornate and darkly antiquated the homely scenery seemed to be. The more Akira could hear himself think without the looming threat of instant death at his heels, the more he was able to keep an open mind and afford the decency to at least be polite when being spoken to.</p><p>“I’ve prepared the bath. I insist you take your time and soak up until the chill melts from your bones.”</p><p>“Th-thank you for all this.”</p><p>“Take as long as you like. And I hope you won’t take offense but I’ve gathered some new clothes for you. You’d be much more comfortable sleeping in cleaner garments, I think.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all." Akira scoffed in disdain at his specifically tailored clothes that reminded him he was an outsider who begged for Yharnam's miracles and mercy. "I want to throw these in the fire.”</p><p>Goro thankfully asked nothing more. “You may leave your old clothes by the dresser, then. Call me if you need anything. The walls are thin.”</p><p>Akira all too eagerly went towards the direction of the bathroom, leaving Goro to his own business.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Consistent awe and wonder in admiring the furnished bathroom kept Akira going, despite the exhaustion beginning to press down on his shoulders. The room had all the privacy and utilities it offered— a single, circular window that allowed moonlight to shine through, the usual lit candelabras, a dresser with his new clothes, a fancy wooden divider, and a fluffy rug peeking underneath the bathtub’s feet.</p><p>He will not miss Yharnam and his storage closet room at the slightest.</p><p>Approaching the tub, he tried not to think too much of the stains that ran down the edge of the porcelain and down to its center. Goro had filled the tub with hot water and soothing scents, and Akira almost felt sorry of having to muddy the bath with his rank and filth.</p><p>He stripped off his clothes and discarded it with the scant dignity it deserved. He dipped his toes into the bath water to slowly ease himself into the warmth. However, the cold rendered him unfeeling to any kind of sensation so he was able to settle in without the feeling of being scalded. Mud and blood dissolved away into the water as it floated off his skin so easily, and the steam wrapped the rest of him in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes and moaned, submerging himself down to his neck into the steaming water. He was able to let his legs spread out and warm his knees and soles, and he had never felt so content and relaxed in his life.</p><p>He could fall asleep like this and the keeper will just have to deal with it.</p><p>‘Welcome to Castle Cainhurst,’ Goro said with only a smile visible underneath his beak shaped helm. ‘The family would be delighted to have you.’</p><p>Akira sighed and held his arms to himself. The more he thought of ‘the family’, the more his greeting sounded the way a courteous warning should. And judging by the way the ghosts tried to hack their way into his hiding place without relent, he suspected that their first impression of him might be somewhat poor regardless of Goro’s enthusiasm in being a gracious host to him.</p><p>Before he could indulge into the lull of sleep, he forced himself up and out into the cold air. He hardly paid attention to the spilled water as he focused on finishing up by washing his face and hair and glasses. He wasn’t keen on dying asleep in a fancy bathtub, or being naked and afraid. He climbed out of the tub and pulled the stopper, flushing every filthy remnant of his time and past down the drain. The rug at his feet dried his steps and the given towel thankfully didn’t disintegrate whenever he rubbed too hard.</p><p>The clothes laid out for him seemed simple enough but the intricate embroidery along the cuffs and hems and the pearls sewn in as buttons were exactly what he thought nobles wore on the daily. The idea of him privileged to sleep in silk and pearls as a guest sounded quite surreal, and it was a damn shame that the vanity accompanying the dresser was smashed out with not a functional piece in its frame. He’ll just have to make sure in himself that he knew how to wear clothes.</p><p>He slipped into the new attire, happy to know that the shirt and trousers felt neither rubbed nor frayed from age. It was right and comfortable on his skin as if it was uniquely tailored in his measurements. Though in the end, he wondered from which of the deceased members of Goro’s family had worn them last.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akira exited the bathroom perhaps a bit too noiseless in step because Goro hadn’t turned around to acknowledge his presence. The keeper had his back turned towards him, occupied in the vanity desk near the four-poster bed as he unclasped the gauntlets of his armor and piled them neatly by the side.</p><p>Compelled by curiousity and the need to be assured that the keeper was human, he watched Goro take his helm off. Akira couldn’t tear his eyes away as shoulder length locks of rich, honey brown hair came spilling down Goro's now bare, pale nape. He smoothed out some tangles from his hair, tucking the stray waves behind his ear with his long, slender fingers. Akira could feel how disgraceful he must've looked right now, gawking and his jaw slack and wide open.</p><p>And Unfortunately the trance didn’t last long as he stepped back, the wood traitorously creaking under his heel. Goro tensed briefly before easing himself back into a poised calm. “Ah, have you been there long? I didn’t sense you. I was expecting you to fall asleep in the bath.” He said, amusement apparent in his now unobstructed, sweet voice. He glanced minutely from his shoulder and unclasped his cloak, shedding it gracefully down his arm and draping against his chair. “This is quite awkward, isn’t it? Though I suppose I can only keep my face hidden from you for only so long…”</p><p>Akira found himself tongue-tied, staring at the most angelic-looking man he had ever seen. A handsome, smile graced his lips, accompanied with a mischievous glint from his dark eyes. Goro was overall fair and beautiful as the women that haunted the castle and his confident poise and bearing seemed magnified even when he wore only a plain linen shirt and leggings.</p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Akira.”</p><p>“Ye— No! No! You just…!”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled, and Akira was instantly smitten into a stupor. There was no way he could resist his voice now. “You may approach. You can’t go to bed if you don’t come any closer.”</p><p>He stepped forward way too quickly and tried to save face by tossing in a conversation. “T-the clothes fit very well, thank you.”</p><p>“It should.” Goro’s eyes lowered, surveying him unabashedly and the quirk of his lips had him swallowing. “You’re a sight to behold in our finery.”</p><p>He didn’t notice the decanter by the vanity until Goro picked it up and and poured the liquor it held into a lone wine glass tucked among the glass-bottled items lined up in the desk. “Forgive me, but a nightcap is all I could offer at the moment.” He eased the decanter up and offered him the filled glass. “My culinary skills are… disgraceful, to say the least.”</p><p>“This is fine, thank you.” Akira accepted the glass in hand, feeling curious and awkward because this would be his first taste of fancy looking wine and not some weak excuse for beer. Under Goro’s avid attention, he downed the wine with the attitude of one drinking cheap alcohol, unable to mask the shudder in his spine as the liquid’s thick and cloying taste spread in his tongue and throat. Whether his tolerance for alcohol had changed since Iosefka’s or not, he was immediately getting light-headed and was forced to stop drinking. He did his best to keep himself steady as a slow trickle of warmth settled in his stomach.</p><p>“To bed with you.” There was mirth in Goro’s eyes as he stepped forward and steadied him by the shoulder and took the glass off his hands. “But… Akira, you’re still cold as ice. You could’ve stayed longer in the bath.”</p><p>Akira's heart made flips as Goro's hand slid down his forearm. “Oh... Erm... The water... got cold.”</p><p>“Is that so? You should’ve called for me.” Goro didn’t hide the way his tongue peeked in between his lips, and the undivided stare he was giving him as he swirled the remaining wine in his hold was nothing but hungry. Akira squirmed, feeling undressed despite being covered from neck to ankle. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first. But was that your first taste of wine?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” Before Akira could attempt to elaborate, Goro suddenly drank from the same glass, pressing his mouth in the same spot of where his lips touched last. As a final flourish, he swallowed the last of the wine in a single gulp and Akira didn’t miss how he intentionally bared his throat for the show. Goro was knowingly stoking a lustful hunger in his gut and he realized too late how easily he had played into his hands like a fly to a spider.</p><p>“I can’t have my guest go to sleep in such a state, and I know just the thing to warm you up more than this wine ever could.” He said with a low lilt in his voice, his sinful tongue licking the last drop of wine that clung to his bottom lip. “Would you prefer a tamer kind of intimacy or the risqué kind? I’m partially inclined to either.”</p><p>Despite his better judgement Akira decided, as willing as he could make himself to be. “Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goro was cold and fell upon him like a hunter to a beast than a gentleman to a harlot. He was pinned down to the bed and felt a more ridiculous arousal than rational fear from how easy he was manhandled by at least a hand.</p><p>His glasses were jostled out of place and precariously balanced by the bridge of his nose as Goro shoved his mouth against his, tasting the leftover wine from his lips and making his head reel again.</p><p>“You smell so good, Akira. So good...” Goro moaned, breathing in deep by the crook of his neck. “I can’t wait to bury myself inside you.”</p><p>“What a beautiful way to say how much you want to fuck me.” Akira chuckled and reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and carding his fingers through his hair, pulling him flush against him and feeling his solid weight on his chest. “Keep talking.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re suddenly haughty.” Goro narrowed his eyes, and Akira whined a little as he withdrew from his arms. “Have you lain with another man like this before?”</p><p>“Only those who can afford me.” Akira winked and stroked a finger up his cheek. “But for you, I’ll give a little discount. Deal?”</p><p>Thankfully, his disclosed occupation didn’t sour Goro’s mood and only improved his interest. “You're upfront and honest with sex. Aren’t you full of surprises?”</p><p>“I’d rather be full of you, right now.”</p><p>The quip sparked some kind of savagery inside Goro as it prompted him to tear his borrowed shirt open, sending the pearl buttons flying off their threads. His mouth closed around one of his nipples and set to tease them with his tongue, while the other received the same treatment under his fingers. Akira yelped from the contrasting temperatures, his body instinctively arching under him. Warmth sparked in his chest, and his heart beat thumped deafeningly in his ears as Goro mouthed more of his skin.</p><p>“Keep your clothes on,” He pulled away and said, eyes darkening and matching the amusement gracing his lips. “I want to see you ruin them.”</p><p>“Right…” Akira complied with a frown, fixing his glasses in the right position and pulling his falling sleeves back up his shoulder. Goro moved away from him, attention turned to the bedside table drawer. Meanwhile, Akira made himself comfortable in bed and lamented the lost shirt buttons. It was an awfully good looking shirt, and he already felt a personal possessiveness to it the longer he wore it.</p><p>He can’t quite put himself in the frame of mind of finding broken things appealing, but different strokes for every kind of folks, he supposed.</p><p>Goro returned with a vial in hand and Akira’s heartbeat picked up, knowing what it was for. Unfortunately, Goro loved to take his time and climbed back in bed only to continue looking at him like a pinned butterfly in a case. “You’re a sight, Akira.” He sighed. “I will relish the way you’ll fall apart.”</p><p>Akira’s attempt to demand an explanation was silenced when Goro kissed him again, smothering his complaints into little mewls. Meanwhile, Goro’s hands worked on undoing the buttons of his waistband without so much as a fumble. Akira’s face burned hot as he single-handedly lifted him by the lower half of his body and pulled his leggings off with one tug.</p><p>“Turn around. On your knees.”</p><p>Akira followed, impressed and aroused by the previous show of strength. While it was a familiar position, for the first time he felt nervous. He was no virgin, but Goro was exceeding his expectations by the foreplay alone. Even though the other clearly had other motives beyond answering his own lust, Akira can’t think about the threat he posed right now as he heard the bottle being uncapped and a pleasant scent wafting his way. He glanced to find Goro pouring a thick, viscous liquid all over his fingers and the obscene sight of his long digits dripping with the supposed lubricant made him grip the pillow to his chest. He buried his face into the sheets, embarrassed how aroused and eager he was already feeling and tried to calm his haywire thoughts down. He couldn’t even mind the skewed position of his glasses and felt too lost in the anticipation of having the common sense to move them.</p><p>“This might feel uncomfortable. Please keep your body relaxed while I do this.” Goro commanded and inserted a lubricated finger in. Akira groaned at the warmth and slickness of the fingers going inside him, his ass easing quickly to accommodate the intrusion. Despite the sting that accompanied it, the three digits slipped in easily one by one and teased him open with practiced motions. Whatever the thick substance was, it helped dull the stretch into a warm, buzzing numbness.</p><p>Then a sudden thrust of Goro’s fingers made Akira’s knees slip beneath him. Goro chuckled as he curled his fingers and teased the found spot lovingly, relishing the way Akira clenched around him and the line of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. “Th…There…!”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Akira looked back and got an eyeful of the other’s bare, lightly toned muscles. Goro’s body was marred with scars, familiar gashes made by blades and whips, and spider-like shaped marks stretching across his chest like every experienced hunter he’s ever seen from Yharnam. He felt a flutter in his stomach as his gaze went lower and Goro’s impressive erection springing up for his eyes only.</p><p>“You like what you see, hm?”</p><p>Goro looked pleased at his obviously hungry expression as he worked his fist around himself. Akira watched him slick and pump his length with the lubricant, and he trembled in delight at the thought of having his size fill him inside. He surrendered himself, chest low on to the sheets as reached from behind him to spread his ass and present himself up even more. “Hurry up. Fuck me.”</p><p>“So eager.” Goro huffed and teased the tip of dick against his hole, slathering the warm, thick lubricant over his entrance. Akira shuddered as his cold hand settled on his hip, making him place on of his hands over his chilly knuckles. “You’re cold.” He tried to encompass his hands within his own, trying to share what meager warmth he had. “I’ll warm you up too, Goro.”</p><p>The action surprised the other enough to make him blink, his composure stuttering. When he had gathered his act back together, Akira didn’t miss the way his tone maliciously lowered. “Aren’t you a charmer.”</p><p>He finally pushed himself in, breaching through the fluttering tightness beneath him. Akira forced himself to relax and let the other man in, reaching into what handful of clumsy experiences he’d had to control himself against the intrusion. Goro’s pulsing thickness made a delicious, merciless stretch inside him and he could only clutch at the pillows to keep himself grounded. “Don’t stop!” He panted, impatience getting the better of him. “Just fuck me! Don’t stop until you come inside me!”</p><p>Goro dug his nails into his hips. “As you wish.” He hissed through clenched teeth, and it was the only warning Akira had before he snapped his hips in a brutal, well-aimed thrust. Akira cried out, white filling his vision and breath emptying as the rapid beat of hot pleasure wiped out all semblance of thought. Goro bottomed out and every thrust jabbed mercilessly against his core and the rush of arousal up his spine lighted every nerve in his head and down to his toes. The slapping of skin and the obscene wet sounds filled in his mind’s eye and Goro’s hoarse breaths tickled his neck as he moved in a relentless pace. Each consistent, brutal stroke rocked Akira forward and punched out every breath he tried to take, drowning from the pleasure burning beneath his skin and filling his blood.</p><p>“Aaahh… A… ahhhh…!”</p><p>“Quiet.” Goro growled and one of his hands pulled away from his hip to clamp his mouth shut. Akira tried to scream on instinct and Goro stopped his thrusts. “We’re not alone, remember?” He pressed his mouth below Akira’s ear and tightened his hand, securing his cradling hold over his lips and jaw. “My family is delicate in hearing and the walls have withstood better days. You understand, don’t you?” </p><p>Akira nodded, his approval muffled.</p><p>“You're such a good boy.” He smiled beneath his pulse, and Akira remembered too late <em>who </em>he was. “Now, hush.”</p><p>Then Goro resumed, filling him in and out. His stamina showed no signs of faltering and Akira could only cling to the hand silencing him as his every cry was forced down his throat. A hot fog began to settle in his thoughts. Being silenced and held down like this shouldn’t make his body flare up with an aroused thrill but here he was, feeling like his insides could just melt and take the shape of Goro’s dick.</p><p>“What? More?” Goro snickered at his ear as he clenched too tightly. “You’re so needy.”</p><p>Expecting no response, he hefted Akira up to his knees, back pressed against his chest and smirked at the twitching and dripping erection dampening the hem of his shirt. The adjusted angle made Goro grind even deeper and Akira couldn’t do anything but scream in muted ecstasy as the friction of the shirt’s fabric teasing along the head of his erection. “You’re close, aren’t you? Don’t be shy.” Goro slid a finger across the slit and pumped his length snugly in his fist. Akira bucked and whined loudly, tears spilling at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Come for me, Akira.”</p><p>A few handful drags of Goro's fist brought Akira to that white, mind-numbing bliss. He could feel his hearing blank out as he came hard, shock after shock making his nails dig deep into Goro’s skin as the orgasm overwhelmed his senses. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been fucked so hard that his ears popped.</p><p>That, or the fact that Goro hadn’t stopped grinding into him through his aftershocks.</p><p>He hadn’t taken his hand away or even thought of loosening his hold to give him a short reprieve.</p><p>And then Goro adjusted him into another position, pressing him down on his side and seizing one of his legs up. Akira sobbed, the flood of sensations kept his brain from catching up. His eyes rolled up beneath his eyelids, and his nails raked at Goro’s arm as he entered him so easily, so forcefully. His aroused nerves kept him in a teetering balancing act of a pained and pleasured edge and now his nerves flared in every thrust. Goro grinned, enjoying the overwhelmed look Akira expressed. “You said not to stop, didn’t you?” He shifted his hips up to resume fucking him in that same merciless pace. “That was your wish, right?”</p><p>Akira whimpered. He could feel every twitch of Goro’s dick from his new position and each press and grind into that soft part of him that made him squeeze desperately to keep himself filled.</p><p>“Yes, just like that.” Goro panted, his voice rough. His mouth pressed against Akira’s bare neck as his shirt had slid off enough to expose his shoulders while he was pushed and pulled into ever position he wished. “Take me, Akira.”</p><p>Then he lost control of himself.</p><p>Goro's fangs had pierced his skin, and blood spilled into his mouth. He was biting him just below the pulse and Akira couldn’t scream or throw him off. He tried to reach for him, to grasp at his hair to pull his head away but a rush of numbing euphoria was quickly spreading down his arm to make his attempts useless. He moaned as he felt Goro’s lips and tongue tease and suck from where he was feeding. The last desperate thrusts of his hips slowing before finally stilling inside him with a hot burst of his come.</p><p>The twisted mix of pain and arousal dragged a dry orgasm out of Akira, and he felt like his soul was being fucked out of his body.</p><p>Goro moaned in satifaction and unlatched his jaw out of the skin between his neck and shoulder. He finally let go of Akira's mouth and wiped the accumulated drool from his palm. “Ah, I… lost control of myself. Forgive me, but being inside you was rapturous.” He groaned, keeping himself up by shaky limbs as he admired the sweaty, bloody mess Akira became beneath him. “Heh… you ruined the clothes I gave you.”</p><p>“You bit me!” Akira clumsily aimed a backhanded slap at Goro’s face, only to wince and falter from the pain of his wound. He slumped into the sheets as the smell of blood and realization of being bitten finally began to sink in his mind. “How could you…?! It hurts!”</p><p>Goro easily avoided the attack and flipped him on to his back, forcing him face to face against his hungry red gaze and bloody, wicked tongue. “You said you’ll warm me up, did you not? Indulge me, Akira” He beamed him a blood-smeared smile as he slid down until his head was in between his legs. “More, if you’d let me?”</p><p>Even though Akira had an idea that he was a hunter and all it entailed, he couldn’t stop being stunned by the willingness of his body to submit to a Vileblood in the flesh. “D-don’t bite my dick off!” His trembling hands tried to push Goro away but ended up holding on to him and his hair instead as his moist lips and hot tongue gently wrapped around the sensitive head of his dick. His protests didn’t last very long as the man in between his legs got to work. He was incredibly wrung out, and Goro was still hungry, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. Akira tugged at Goro’s hair and forced himself to speak. “Slow down… slow down.” He held on to him like a lifeline as a wave of dizziness began to tide him over. “Please, don’t suck so hard…!”</p><p>But Goro only scoffed and moaned, lapping him up eagerly like a treat. He had his hips pinned down, and Akira could only buck and writhe helplessly as Goro deep-throated his length. Akira surrendered in his hold, his hands letting go and opting to hide his face in his arms instead. “Goro, please!”</p><p>Then hands unlike Goro’s, but just as cold, gripped his wrists and pried his arms away from his face.</p><p>The flush of heat drained from his cheeks fast as he was faced with another one of the castle’s ghosts, but this one was faceless, disheveled, long hair cascading underneath a crow’s helm and white gown darkened with blood. She had him bound in her icy grip and he turned his face away, despite the oncoming futility.</p><p>“Goro!” He tried to yell in attention, but she leaned close to his face, mouth solid above his despite their differences.</p><p>The kiss was frightfully consuming.</p><p>He was being silenced again, his vision blurring as a draining chill began to overtake his senses against Goro’s touch. He shouldn’t succumb to the ghost above him but he was so exhausted to even bother struggling.</p><p>His consciousness left him. His final thoughts on the blood he was leaving on the sheets.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We meet again.”</p><p>Akira opened his eyes and found himself in that strange yet peaceful, moonlit graveyard again.</p><p>The doll was there as usual, standing by the wall as if it stood guard by the locked mansion behind her. He tried not to think too much of her real contribution to the surreal landscape but what he knew so far from every single one of his visits was that sitting next to her helped him calm his mind and recount the events of the day in an almost too vivid detail.</p><p>“Close your eyes. Let the echoes be your strength.”</p><p>He found himself in Cainhurst Castle, attacked by ghosts and welcomed by the castle’s lone keeper: Goro Akechi.</p><p>He felt his blood glow hot as he remembered being ‘warmed up’ via ‘lustful intimacy’. And one of the family’s interest on the matter to have a piece of him too.</p><p>“I have to get back.” He said to the Doll. “Thank you for listening to me.”</p><p>“Farewell.” She bowed deeply and, despite her inability to express emotion, relayed her heartfelt concern to him. “May you find your worth in the waking world.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was naked and warm, comfortably tucked in bed. The sheets, pillows and the fur-lined quilt were soft and thick and felt nice to bury into like a mouse in a burrow.</p><p>Then there was pain, especially in his lower half and barely from the obvious scarring wound below his neck.</p><p>He tried to shift on his side and found that he couldn’t quite move because of a body on top of him. Lifting the quilted blanket away, he found the most beautiful man he had ever seen, sprawled across his chest and felt a bit pleased.</p><p>And then the memories catch up on him.</p><p>They neither had a post-coital moment nor afterglow to talk about whatever happened to him with one of the ghosts of Goro’s family. He couldn’t suppress the groan from his throat, embarrassed because he technically passed out while Goro was sucking his dick. “Fuck…”</p><p>Goro was stirred awake from the noise he made. “Welcome back to the waking world, Akira.” He murmured. “You slept well, although prematurely.”</p><p>“What happened? Who was she?  Your mother?”</p><p>“In a way, she is.” Goro shook his head. “My liege has found favor in you, somehow. Congratulations.”</p><p>Akira raised an eyebrow. “You don’t sound happy about it. You know I'm a natural charmer.”</p><p>Goro frowned, distaste clear in his face. “Why would she appear to you?” He glared. “You’re just some harlot.”</p><p>“Hey now.”</p><p>“If she hadn’t marked you, I would’ve drained you from all you’re worth.”</p><p>Perhaps this really was the best pillow talk he'll ever have in his career. “If I died, I’ll come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to try.” Goro said dismissively and crawled off his chest to lay on his side. Akira managed to silence himself from whining about the loss of the other’s intimate warmth. He was about to turn around to go back to sleep when Goro spoke again. “Though now that I can think quite clearly, you do have an odd smell about you.”</p><p>“Smell?”</p><p>“Moonlight. Flowers in bloom. Intriguing, I should say. Are you sure you’re not a hunter?”</p><p>Akira frowned at the flow of the conversation. “I’m just a patient. I ran away because the doctor looking after us was more interested in turning humans into beasts.”</p><p>“And you were able to escape just like that? Nothing but the clothes on your back?”</p><p>“Mmm, I’m just that good at sneaking around. You’ll never see me coming.”</p><p>Goro beamed him a sweet smile. “May I remind you that I found you cowering inside a chest to hide from the spectres?”</p><p>“You don’t have to be so smug about it.”</p><p>“Of course not. You’re a company to be treasured.”</p><p>“Ha ha, funny.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Because you found me in a chest.”</p><p>Whatever he said, Goro lunged at him for a kiss hungrier and more possessive than before. There was no finesse or control, and Akira could only hold on to him as Goro devoured him just as ravenously as their first time in bed. Goro pulled away, breathing heavily and snarling, conflict obvious in his expression “I should be beyond this. You’re insufferable, yet I have a need for you.”</p><p>“If all it took to kiss me was my opinion on your joke then yes, you’re just lonely.” Akira replied, levelling Goro’s gaze and seeing his fangs up-close and personal. “I’ll stay, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>The hopeful twinkle in Goro’s eyes didn’t last long as a cynical expression replaced the spark of joy he just had. “Of course you’ll stay. You have nowhere to go, after all.”</p><p>"Imprisoned, either way." Akira scoffed. “I know what I said. You didn’t have to say it like that.”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me, Kurusu.” Goro’s expression soured fast, and clearly had no intent to sound apologetic or the good mood to humor him any longer. “I may be the last of my blood but I wasn’t born yesterday.”</p><p>“You’re calling me Kurusu now?” Akira turned away and settled into the pillow. “I can’t move until next week so don’t bother trying to kick me out. Take responsibility, <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>“Hmph, you belligerent brat. I should’ve just let the ladies hack you to pieces!”</p><p>“If you wanted me gone then maybe you shouldn’t have fucked me useless.”</p><p>“Well, that’s your lack of endurance so, not my fault.”</p><p>Why Goro wasn’t actively kicking him out was beginning to nag at his mind so he decided to tease about the matter. “Hm, yours must be so outstanding because you haven’t moved out of this bed since I’ve woken up.”</p><p>Now that seemed to have worked the other up as if he was caught in a dirty secret. “Sh-shut up! It’s been a while, alright?” Goro spluttered, his normally pale face and neck flushed a full red. “Don’t laugh at me! You shut your mouth.”</p><p>“Really? Makes two of us.” Akira hand-waved at him like they were casual bed-mates and settled into his own side of the bed. “To bed with you until you get better.”</p><p>He felt daggers glaring into his back as Goro silently threw his little tantrum in his own corner, burying himself under the quilts and pillows, and his occasional growls reminding Akira of a defeated puppy. Eventually, Goro’s angry noises simmered down by the absence of Akira’s reactions and commentary and poked his head out of the covers.</p><p>“…Do you really mean it? You’ll stay?” He murmured, gaze low and eyes not meeting his as he nudged at him for attention. “Despite knowing I have the urge to bleed you dry?”</p><p>Akira turned towards him and talked despite his averted eyes. “The Church has their bloodlust way worse, believe me. But if I were to choose which way my blood would be taken,” He fingered the scarring by the spot between his neck and shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at him as soon as he caught him staring. “I prefer your mouth than a syringe.”</p><p>Goro scrunched his nose in disgust. “You’re insane. This situation shouldn’t be that convenient for you. You’ll regret this eventually.”</p><p>Akira inched close to him, but kept a considerable distance to not intrude on his personal space. “Tell you what, if you manage to change my mind about letting you drink my blood, then I’ll leave.” He extended his hand to him, offering the companionship he could only give. “Is that a good enough arrangement with you?”</p><p>Goro turned to him, his brows furrowing as he kept his hand close to his chest and fingers fidgeting in thought. Akira waited, eyes steady and mind quite nervous because Goro looked like he had been offered a heart and he didn’t know what to do with it except for the conditions he was told. For a while Akira thought that the castle got too quiet, as if somebody waited in baited breath for him to seal their contract-of-sorts.</p><p>“Right. Alright, fine. As if I have any other choice now.” He sighed bitterly and grabbed Akira’s hand tighter than he should. “But if you force me in any way to drink your blood, I’m kicking you out! Deal?”</p><p>There were no ghosts wailing and weeping within earshot, and it was almost comforting to know that the grief of the dead can be stilled in a moment.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the fic is horribly rushed because it is ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>